The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to handling information that the IHS receives from networked devices.
Information handling systems (IHSs) may receive information packets via a number of different modes. Unicast mode refers to a single source sending an information packet to a particular destination as opposed to sending the packet to several destinations. In contrast, broadcast mode refers to a single source sending an information packet to all destinations in a particular network. In multicast mode, a source sends an information packet to a group of destinations. Multicast mode is useful for streaming information such as audio information and video information to reduce the bandwidth demand on the source.